


Just Us (Matjom fic)

by unicornscandraw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Matjom, Ooops, enjoy??????, this is also one of the longest things i've written, this is what i really hope happened when they were recording the miitopia episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornscandraw/pseuds/unicornscandraw
Summary: Matt only got see Jimmy every so often because of how far they lived from each other. But now, Jimmy's in town.





	Just Us (Matjom fic)

**Author's Note:**

> this ship needs way more content. i am proud to be the first to post a fic for them on ao3. please enjoy!!

Editing wasn't particularly enjoyable for Matt and Ryan. Especially when they were asked to put stuff on the screen and move it around and add other shit, like Dan and Arin would often do. Now, Matt and Ryan loved their job, no doubt about it, but neither of them liked getting extra work. _Especially_ Ryan, who out of pure hatred for extra work, would usually have bets or challenges with Matt which always had one condition: the loser edits half of the winner's videos for a week.

 

  ‘This time, the stakes are fucking high, dude.’ Ryan gave a menacing smile as he placed a cup and two quarters on the table, making enough room for his seat in the process. Matt shrugged and sat down on the other side of the table, stretching his arms up.

 

  ‘You say that every time we play one of these stupid games.’ Matt sighed, however, he was still curious as to what the stakes were this time. ‘But tell me, what _are_ the stakes this time?’

 

  ‘A whole. Entire. Series.’ Ryan paused for effect (which didn't leave much of an impact) before continuing on. ‘The loser has to edit the entire Miitopia series that Ross, Holly, and Jimmy are recording tomorrow when Jimmy gets in town. Every single goddamn episode.’ Ryan smirked and picked up the quarter, with a fire in his eyes. He was ready to win.

 

Now usually, Matt would fucking crush Ryan in these games and get way less work. But this was different. 

 

Matt had only been able to hang out with Jimmy every so often because of how far away they lived from each other. But the conversations they had been having being always pleasant and lovely, as Matt and Jimmy had a ton in common and would often talk about shit whenever Jimmy was in town. Matt had been waiting for the perfect time to make a move and this seemed like a great time. He would be able to talk with Jimmy while he was in town. And hearing Jimmy’s voice as he edits. Sounds perfect. Matt now had one goal, lose this game so he can listen to Jimmy’s voice for hours of editing.

 

‘Alright, deal. You go first, man.’ Matt picked up his own quarter, flipping it in hand as he waited for Ryan to throw and leaned back in his chair, an uninterested look on his face. Ryan’s eyes light up as he threw his coin and it landed directly into the cup without any trouble. 

 

  ‘I win, bitch!’ Ryan yelled. ‘Unless you land this next throw, you're gonna have a shit ton to edit.’ He placed his arms behind his neck and smiled confidently, sure he had already won. And he had because Matt was gonna fuck up this throw for _sure_. He reeled back and threw his quarter, completely missing the cup and almost hitting the expensive equipment they had in the editing room.

 

  ‘Oops. Guess I’ll have to edit the series then.’ Matt went back to his desk and sat at his computer to finish editing the other episodes for the day. Ryan cocked an eyebrow, suspicious about how lightly Matt had taken the situation but decided not to comment on it.

 

  ‘Sucks to be you, that's gonna be a bunch of episodes.’ Matt hummed in response, which just made Ryan even more suspicious. ‘Okay...see you later man. I’m gonna head home early. Don't work too late, okay?’ Matt nodded. Ryan walked off, content to get a bit of free time. What Ryan didn't know, however, is that the extra editing for Matt was gonna be great.

 

________________

 

  ‘Ryan, be honest, do I look dumb in this t-shirt?’ Matt looked into the mirror again, closely inspecting the 50th t-shirt he had tried on. Ryan was starting to get impatient and looked up to the ceiling. 

 

  ‘For fuck's sake, Matt. You look good in every t-shirt, can we go to work now?’

 

  ‘Yeah but...what if Jimmy doesn’t like the t-shirt I’m wearing? What if I look like an idiot or something…’ Ryan facepalmed and stood up, placing a hand on Matt’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Matt. Everyone knew they were crazy for each other, so we did Matt worry this much? He let out a heavy sigh.

 

  ‘Jesus Christ, Matt. Don’t you remember the last time Jimmy came to the office? Before _and_ after we filmed the La Croix video he was all over you. He’s gay for you, no doubt about it.’ Matt ran a hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror again.

 

  ‘...You really mean that?’ Ryan nodded and smiled, happy to be Captain Obvious for Mister Oblivious.

 

  ‘I’m your best friend, dude. You can trust me. I’ll be...your wingman! You can count on me, okay?’ He gave Matt a warm smile, grabbing his hat. He put it on and grabbed his keys. ‘You ready to go, man?’ Matt looked once more into the mirror and smiled. 

 

  ‘Yeah...let’s go.’

 

________________

 

As soon as he walked in, Jimmy ran up and gave both Matt and Ryan a hug, taking both of them completely by surprise.

 

  ‘You guys! Hi! It’s been soooo long!’ He jumped up happily and Matt could feel his heart melting. Jimmy was adorable and he looked adorable as well, wearing a Pokemon shirt that made Matt just wanna cuddle him. 

 

  ‘Jimmy! It’s been so long since we last saw you, how ya been? Matt really missed you while you were gone.’ Matt turned a little red and elbowed Ryan hard. ‘Ow!’ Matt rolled his eyes and looked to Jimmy, who was practically beaming.

 

  ‘Y-yeah, I did. I’m so glad you’re back in town. We should hang out while you’re here.’

 

  ‘Just us two?’ Jimmy smiled and Matt did as well. It had been forever since they had hung out alone, and this time Matt made sure he was gonna make a move. He reached out and held Jimmy’s hand without hesitation.

 

  ‘Absolutely. Now, do you maybe wanna eat something? We have a bunch of shit in the fridge.’ Jimmy smiled and nodded, a little red. Probably due to the fact that Matt hadn’t let go of his hand yet. Matt gave him a warm smile and started to lead him into the kitchen. Ryan gave him a thumbs up from afar and Matt gave one back. He took Jimmy to the fridge and opened it up. Then he started to laugh a bit.

 

  ‘What’s so funny?’ Jimmy came up behind Matt and saw what he was holding in his hand. It was La Croix. ‘Fucking ew, I don’t want that kiwi flavored  _shit_.’ Matt kept on laughing. 

 

  ‘Aww man, you looked awful after tasing those. You must have really hated it, huh?’

 

  ‘Yeah, and you went really well tasting the drinks. It only made me saltier.’ Matt shrugged.

 

  ‘What can I say, I’m a La Croix master.’ Jimmy chuckled, placing a hand on Matt’s shoulder. 

 

  ‘Aww man...I feel sorry for you, had to edit me yelling about La Croix, that probably wasn’t fun.’ Jimmy gave a soft smile. ‘I know from personal experience that editing must be a pretty tiring job.’ Matt gave a small shrug.

 

  ‘Eh, sometimes. I love my job, though. And besides,’ he leaned in to whisper in Jimmy’s ear, smirking while doing so, ‘I like hearing your voice, so there’s no problem when I’m editing stuff with you in.’ Jimmy instantly turned red from the neck up. He looked speechless, and Matt couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself.

 

  ‘Holy shit...I mean uh...t-thank you, Matt. You have a nice voice too.’ Jimmy put his head in hands. ‘W-wait that was stupid, fuck.’ Matt just simply smiled and pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s warm cheek. 

 

  ‘You’re adorable, Jim. I look forward to editing those Miitopia episodes and listening to your voice, you sweetheart.’ Yup. Jimmy’s gay levels had just skyrocketed. Jimmy mumbled a little bit, not quite able to get any proper words out. Matt just pressed a finger to lips. ‘This is our little secret, right Jim?’ Jimmy nodded slowly and put his head on Matt’s shoulder, still very red. Matt smiled, absolutely melting under Jimmy’s touch.

 

  ‘Well, that’s gay. Straight up gay.’ said Ryan. Matt immediately went red as he turned around to see Ryan standing in the hallway, realizing the image Ryan was seeing. Matt was sat down in front of the fridge and Jimmy was resting his head on his shoulder. That _was_ straight up gay. 

 

  ‘Ryan, If you tell anyone about this I swear-’

 

  ‘Don’t worry, you idiot. My lips are sealed, Matt. Just...go on. Keep being gay. I have to go to work. Speaking of work, Jimmy, Ross and Holly are looking for ya. They’re starting the episode soon.’

 

  ‘Oh...okay. See you later, Matt.’ Jimmy stood up and gave a small wave. Matt smiled and waved as well, but as soon Jimmy walked out of the room Matt stood up, absolutely furious with Ryan. 

 

  ‘Ryan, you’re a fucking idiot. What was that?’ Ryan shrugged casually.

 

  ‘Ross and Holly were looking for him. You can do your gay cuddly shit after. Just be patient, you little shit.’ Matt folded his arms, still upset with Ryan. Ryan just chuckled, giving Matt a small pat on the head. ‘I heard what you said, though. You’re smooth as hell Matt Watson.’ Matt went red and looked away.

 

  ‘Whatever, get the fuck out of here. Go edit or something.’ Ryan snorted and walked out, giving a thumbs up as he left. ‘Idiot…you’re such an idiot, Ryan.’

 

________________

 

  ‘Matt, get the fuck over here.’ Matt jumped as he heard Ross creep up behind him unexpectedly. He took off his headphones and put them around his neck, spinning his chair around so he was facing Ross.

 

  ‘What the hell do you want, Ross? I’m busy. Also, don’t scare me like that.’ Ross looked like he was in a hurry as he grabbed Matt’s arm out of nowhere and started pulling him. ‘Ross! Watch it, I’ve still got my headphones in.’ Ross, however, didn’t care at all. He continued to pull as Matt took his headphones off before they snapped. ‘Where the hell are you taking me?’

 

  ‘You’ll see!’ Oh god. Last time Ross said “You’ll see” Matt got dragged into some crazy pranks and shenanigans Arin and Ross had set up. He was not prepared for that shit again. But, to his surprise, he got dragged into the recording room where Ross, Holly, and Jimmy were doing the Miitopia episodes. He gave Jimmy a warm smile as he sat next to him. He saw that he was being added to the party and smiled as he was put in the same room as Jimmy. He joked around for a while when he was still in the room before swiftly leaving to continue on editing. He gave Jimmy a quick wink and left as he saw Jimmy’s face get red, which made Matt laugh a bit. 

 

He thought about Jimmy the whole time he was editing Paper Mario Episodes. Matt was really hoping that after Jimmy had recorded the episodes that they would have some time to maybe go out and eat something. He still had a deep fear that things would somehow go wrong. Jimmy was definitely out of his league, would Jimmy even want to take things further? Matt shook his head and turned his attention back to the episodes. No point in thinking about it now, he could deal with it later.

 

________________

 

  ‘Are you hungry at all? You guys have been recording for a while.’ Matt was leaning over the couch in the recording room, looming over Jimmy while he was still grabbing a few things before he left the room. Jimmy gave a small shrug, picking up a jacket before standing up.

 

  ‘I guess I could go for something. Are you gonna order something?’ Matt gulped. Crap. He didn’t think he would get this far so he actually had no idea what to say. He fiddled with his hands and looked away. 

 

  ‘W-well, I was hoping we could maybe go out somewhere? Just us two?’ Matt nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked outside to see Holly and Ross. He looked back to Jimmy who was nodding his head. 

 

  ‘That sounds lovely, Matt.’ Jimmy hummed as he walked out of the room, grabbing Matt’s hand. ‘Cmon.’ Matt smiled, tangling his fingers with Jimmy’s, never wanting to let go. Ross shot them a look as they walked to the door, smirking as he spotted the two holding hands. Matt’s face immediately flushed, which just made Ross smirk even more. Holly rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. She looked up to Matt and Jimmy, giving a small wave. 

 

  ‘Have fun, you two. And Jimmy, make sure you come back at some point. You’re staying at our place.’ Jimmy rolled his eyes and giggled.

 

  ‘Alright, Mom. See you guys later.’ Holly laughed at the small joke and continued to wave. Ross waved as well, giving both a wink before they left. As soon as they left the door, Matt protectively put an arm around Jimmy. Jimmy smiled, Matt was just like he remembered him. Sweet, kind, protective. He nuzzled up to him to get warmer, as it was chilly outside. Matt put his jacket around Jimmy and started walking towards a local food place. 

 

 ‘Do you mind where we eat?’

 

 ‘As long as I’m with you, I don’t mind at all.’

 

________________

 

_**”Where the fuck are you?”** _

 

Matt frowned as he saw the text from Ryan. He typed a reply as quickly as he could, not wanting to stall too long in the bathroom.

 

**_”With Jimmy. Still at the restaurant.”_ **

 

_**”Is Jimmy going back to his place?”** _

 

Matt paused for a moment. Was he? Bets if he asked Jimmy what he wanted, he’d never want to make Jimmy uncomfortable. He walked out of the bathroom and went towards Jimmy, who was paying the bill. 

 

 ‘Aw, Jimmy. You should have let me pay.’ Jimmy shook his head. 

 

 ‘Absolutely not. You were so nice to bring me here. And besides, I’m only in town for a little bit, so let me do something nice for you.’ Matt pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s head and Jimmy flushed. 

 

 ‘You’re almost too good to be true.’ Matt chuckled. ‘By the way, do you have a key to Ross and Holly’s place? It’s pretty late, I think they would be asleep by now.’ Jimmy looked around in his pocket and then facepalmed.

 

 ‘Crap. I forgot the keys back at the office.’

 

 ‘Oh, that’s fine! You can just come back to my place. I’m sure Ryan won’t mind at all.’ Jimmy clung to Matt and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

 ‘Alright, Matt. Let’s go.’

 

________________

 

The rest of the night was calm and peaceful as the two steadily made their way into the apartment. They both spotted Ryan as they walked past his bedroom. They tried their hardest to contain their laughter as Ryan started to snore, putting a hand over each other’s smiling faces. As soon as they reached Matt’s bedroom, Jimmy jumped onto it and let out a huge sigh. 

 

 ‘You’re bed is super comfy. Do you mind if I crash with you?’ Matt smiled.

 

 ‘Don’t mind at all.’ Jimmy slipped off his socks and shoes, then removing his shirt. Underneath the covers, he removed his jeans and Matt tried his hardest to look away. Matt soon did the same and slid in next to Jimmy. He lay there for a while, looking at Jimmy as he scrolled through his messages on his phone. He couldn’t believe it. Jimmy was here, right next to him. He looked so cute even when he was clearly quite tired. He slowly slipped his hand into Jimmy’s, which caused Jimmy to turn over to Matt and smile. Jimmy looked away and slowly let out something Matt was waiting for. 

 

 ‘Matt...can I kiss you? It’s just...we’ve spent the whole day flirting and I’ll be honest, I’ve had the hugest crush on you for a while and I really just-‘ Matt cut off Jimmy’s worries with a sweet and passionate kiss, seeming like it would last a lifetime. They had both wanted to do this for god knows how long and they didn’t ever want to let go. Jimmy pulled away to simply let out a small phrase in the sweetest, sappiest and nervous little voice. ‘I love you, Matt.’ Matt hummed and nodded.

 

 ‘I love you too, Jimmy.’ He placed a kiss on Jimmy’s forehead and held him close. ‘Goodnight, Jim.’

 

 ‘Night, Matt.’ Jimmy rested his head on Matt’s chest and that moment they both knew that everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my main blog on tumblr: unicornscandraw
> 
> and my game grumps side blog: arin-hanson-appreciation-blog
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this !! ;w;


End file.
